Fairy Drabbles
by TheDramaBug
Summary: Short stories from the old and new generations of Fairy Tail. Mostly New Generation though... Follow Nashi as we follow our favorite mages on their oddly entertaining adventures! The stories will have multiple genres, but mostly humor! Rated T for Fairy Tail mages being themselves... Do I really need to explain why it's rated like that? I DID NOT DRAW COVER
1. CHARACTERS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**LIST OF CHARACTERS! (New Generation!) **_**Just the ones you need to know.**_

**Nashi Dragneel (Usually 16 in stories)**- The well known daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia (now known as Lucy Dragneel) She's pretty much the spitting image of her mother when she was her age, except she has her father's hair (Cut in a short spike bob) and his teeth. She likes to wear her mother's hand-me downs but she also adds a black and white scarf, given to her by her father one time when they started to training in the winter (She was 6)

Originally she was a 4th generation Dragon slayer, who learn their magic from another dragon slayer, but when she was 13 she was kidnapped by demons (From tartarus) and was turned into a dragon like demon! She learned to control it, and now it was a similar transformation technique she'd use like Mira. She's a mix of her father and mother. Her birthday is July 7th, yes July 7th, ironic huh?

**Silver Fullbuster (17)**- Eldest son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. He's Ul's twin brother. He has navy blue hair and looks exactly like his father, no joke. He's a lot like his father, even learned devil-slayer magic from him. He has a love-hate relationship with Miss Nashi (Or so Mira says). He also has his father's stripping habit which is somehow turned into a genetic feature. Has a two year old brother named Ray.

**Ul Fullbuster (17)**- The one and only daughter of Juvia and Gray, she's younger than her twin Silver by 5 minutes. She's more like her mother, she looks like her mother with long wavy navy blue hair. She has her mother's personality. She's Nashi's best friend, surprisingly. She learned Ice-make magic feeling she could not handle devil-slayer magic. She has a crush on Henry Redfox. She has a two year old brother named Ray.

**Henry Redfox (19)**- Gajeel and Levy son. He's a metal headed dragon slayer, but he's a smart and witty guy who loves to read. He's strong, and smart. He fights a lot with Nashi though. (Surprising yet not so surprising? They may be Natsu's and Gajeel's kids, but they're also Levy and Lucy's.)

**Simon Fernandes (18)**- Erza and Jellal son. Very, very, powerful, he has deep Scarlet hair and amber eyes. He can use heavenly body magic _and _requip different weapons. He's a strong headed leader, and isn't afraid to use power when necessary. He's always breaking up Nashi's and Silver's fights. LOVES CAKE. Dating Jane Dreyar.

**Jane Dreyar (18)**- Sweet girl until you get on her bad side. She uses lightning dragon slayer magic. Has blond hair and blue eyes, tan like her father Laxus, and has a sweet smile like her mother Mira.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm already working on the first chapter, which really is a normal day in the guild. It's gonna introduce the characters and their relationship as well as personalities. Not much. But I'm pretty excited for the chapter after that, which I already know what's it's gonna be about.<strong>

**I hope that you guys like this series! I'm don't really have much of a "schedule" due to school and life, but I'll try to update when possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Normal Day In Nashi's Eyes

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!... YAY.**

**The genre of this one-shot is kinda like a Humor/Family theme.**

**Yes, different one-shots will have different genres... Or so I hope.**

**Deal with it.**

**Anyway... I give you the first chapter of Fairy Drabbles!**

* * *

><p>A Normal Day<p>

When I woke up this morning I was pretty excited. It's been exactly a week since my parents left on a mission. It was the first time they decided to go on a mission that was longer than a day! It was a pretty good offer, but of course I had to convince them to take it, Papa is extremely clingy and overprotective, so of course he was a bit reluctant to take the job, but they eventually left with Mama, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, and Jellal. I don't know why so many people had to go but I wasn't complaining.

But even though it was nice to have my annoying parents off my back and not barging into my room all the time, but after a while I missed their company, that's why I was so glad they were coming back today.

Anyway, this morning I woke to the sunlight peeking through a crack between the curtains attached to the window right next to my bed, the light so happened to land right on my eyes, which disturbed my sleep. I grumbled, automatically pulling my blankets over my face, trying to fall back asleep.

It probably would of worked if Happy did not lunge on me. I was ready to throw the exceed out the window but his words stopped me before I even started.

"Nashiii~ Wake up! I'm hungry! And Natsu and Lucy are coming back today!"

At the sounds of his words, I automatically shot out of bed to get breakfast and get ready.

Even though my parents were on a mission, Papa entrusted Happy to watch out for me so I didn't get into trouble, not to mention prevent anyone from trying to make any moves on me. How could a blue cat do that? I did not know.

Once we finished eating I was running all over my [neat] room and the rest of the house trying gathering my belongings. I let my short hair stay in its natural spikey stake, it fell right below my chin, and slipped on a blue-white tank top, grabbing a dark blue skirt (Because I could not find a pair of shorts… I wasn't one to care much about fashion, but I did prefer shorts or skirts.) as well as putting on a pair of my mom's old black leather boots.

While I was checking to see if I had everything, I looked over myself in the mirror, realizing I was wearing one of Mama's favorite outfits when she was my age, I think she wore it when she met Papa? I don't know, but I couldn't help but flash a toothy grin at myself in the mirror.

"Wow Nashi, you're so much like Natsu, but so much like Lushii at the same time, it's kinda scary." Happy stated as he floated into the chair behind me.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." I shot back at him as I ran my fingers through my hair, taking my scarf and wrapping it around my neck, making sure it didn't cover my guild mark that peaked out of the collar of my shirt. It was a deep red-pink, I put it near my heart because Fairy Tail was my family and my family was close to my heart.

"I wasn't really suppose to be a compliment…" The blue feline commented with a shrug. "Are you ready yet?"

I looked around and spotted my birthday present from my mother, it was her most favorite book that she has ever successfully published, she didn't want me to ready it until I was 16 for some reason. She gave me the original copy, the one she hand handwritten before sending it to the publisher. She said it held a special place in her heart and that she knew I would love it too. I've read many of my mother's books before such as _searching for the clock _but I never got to read this one.

I grabbed the book and smiled at Happy, "Yeah I'm ready now." I said, holding the thick book up so Happy could see. I smirked when I realized how heavy it was, I can probably use to smash Silver in the face if he started bugging me.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes it so hard to believe you're related to <em>Natsu <em>of all people." Happy said as we walked to Fairy Tail.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked my fellow friend as I walked on the edge of the river, holding my arms to keep myself balanced.

"You like to read… For entertainment."

"And what's wrong with that? Mama likes to read!"

"Yeah… But I guess you're pretty dense like Natsu." He said as he tapped his chin, trying to find more ways to taunt me while comparing me to my parents.

"Hey!" I scolded the cat.

"You seemed to learn how to be a walking tornado of destruction and chaos, considering you're always picking a fights. Natsu. You're also a weirdo. Lucy. Yo-"  
>"I get it!" I interrupted the blue feline who flew ahead of me so I could not knock him out with my book. We entered into the guild.<p>

"I'm gonna offer Carla the fish I caught this morning!" Happy told me as he flew off, I couldn't help but sweat-drop. When will he learn? Even though Carla is officially dating the blue feline, he thinks that he has to offer her fish all the time even though she always refuse. Sometimes, I really wonder how that relationship works.

I sighed as I sat down at the bar and began to examine the book Mama wrote. The thing was two pieces of leather with plenty of paper in between. The whole book was held together by three ribbons. I flipped open the front cover and smiled at the text written on the first page.

_To Mama_

I didn't know much about my grandparents but I know that Grandma Layla was special to Mama. I was named after her. I don't know a lot of people with middle names but my parents like the idea of it and gave me the name Nashi Layla Dragneel. The way my first name was chosen was a mystery to me, all I knew was that Papa was the one who suggested the name Nashi (probably because it sounded like a combination of _Na_tsu and Ru_shi_)

My train of thought was interrupted when my book was taken from my hands. I spent half a second staring at empty space before looking up to see a certain devil-slayer walk off with his nose in my book.

"HEY!" I screamed lunging at him only to crash into a table. I immediately stood up and saw Silver Fullbuster giving me the usual annoying cocky grin. Damn his pretty face to hell.

"So what are you reading now Nashi?" He asked me tauntingly, flipping through the pages, "Another one of those steamy books from Levy-san?"

I felt my face heat up from embarrassment, Mama would not write something like that right?

I gave him a good kick to the face screaming "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU PERVERT!" he fell down from the impact and I snached my book away, and placed it on the bar counter next to Mira.

Silver got up on his feet as I turned to face him, he was giving me a playful smirk now. I crossed my arms feeling a bit less angry, and then a brilliant idea came to mind.

"So-" he was interrupted when I threw a bar stool at him.

"Hey what was that for?!" He yelled frustrated, rubbing the bump on his forehead where the barstool made contact.

I was now giving him a toothy grin. "_That _was for stealing my book you dumb stripper." I said as I cracked my knuckles and stretch my arms

"You wanna go Hothead?"

"Bring it on Popsicle! I can take you anytime!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" He yelled as his fists began to illuminate an icy-glow.

I clenched my fists as they caught on fire, "I'm all fired up!"

I ran, trying to land a kick to the gut which he dodge, then tried to counter a uppercut which I barely manage to block.

"I'm not going easy on you Flamebrain!"

"Don't get so cocky Snowflake, I wasn't asking you to!"

Some of the guild was watching us now, waiting for someone to make the next move, while others ignored us, used to our constant battles.

I was about to throw a right hook when someone grabbed our hair by the roots and knocked our heads together so hard, I was surprise our skulls didn't crack. Silver and I crumbled to the ground clutching our heads where we collided.

"When will you two idiots learn?" I heard a familiar voice mutter.

Oh crap.

I looked up to seen none other than Simon's infamous death glare. I felt the room go cold and my body began to shake.

"H-hai Simon!" I squeaked, feeling weak under the redhead's deadly gaze.

"Why were you two fighting?" Simon growled.

"Because they're idiots." I heard from the other side of the room. I automatically turned to see Henry sitting at a table reading a book. I was ready to slap to smack the smirk on his face but the word _requip_ followed by the dagger flying past me was a reminder why I couldn't. I felt the shaking return. I could here Gehee from the other side of the guild.

"Nashi." I heard Simon said my name sharply, obviously losing patience.. My head snapped back to face him, his glare was now downright murderous.

Goodbye life, buh-bye Fairy tail and adios everything sweet and holy. I was a doomed to a painful death..

I was going through my final prayers in my head, but before Simon could beat me to death, or knock me and Silver all the way to Edolas with anything from a chair to a plastic spoon, Someone stepped in between Simon and us.

"Jane what are you doing?" Simon asked his girlfriend.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" She asked him.

"Jane, we can't keep on tolerating their poor behavior!" Simon argued.

Jane looked at him, her soft gaze seemed to make him struggle under his skin. Somehow, Jane always got Simon to crack easily. Kinda weird. Not that I was complaining

"It's not like they were doing anything wrong."

"They were gonna destroy the guild!"

"This is _Fairy Tail _for crying out loud! Someone is gonna destroy the guild hall sooner or later."

"They should not be fighting each other-"

"Everyone here fights! Once again, did you forget where we are? _Fairy Tail!_ Plus it's pretty normal for couples to fight! What do you think a _lover's quarrel_ is?!"

I felt my cheeks heating up. I was about to scream _He is _not _my boyfriend! _(An: Chowder anyone?) From the corner of my eye I saw Happy sweat dropping, saying "I don't think trying to beat each other up is exactly what they call a lover's quarrel…" While scratching his head.

Simon sighed as he looked his girlfriend in the eye, his face tuged in a small frown, he examined her as if he was trying to solve a complicated puzzle, which was not much different from his situation, it takes quite a lot of work to convince Jane to agree with something she doesn't agree with originally.

"Jen-" Simon was about to start when Jane grabbed his wrist and squeezed it softly.

"C'mon Simon, I made you a strawberry cheesecake earlier. Won't you have some with me?" She asked biting her lip.

Simon exhaled, I think his knees were ever so slightly shaking. Jane is the only person I know who can make Simon look weak without fighting him,. Heck, the only person who could make him seem weak in general.

"Fine." He muttered. Jane squealed in excitement, kissing the scarlet hair boy on the cheek before dragging him off someplace else. His face matching his hair.

It takes me and Silver to process what happened, mirroring each other's movements, we turn our head and stare into each other's eyes.

The next thing I knew we were laughing.

Jane saved our asses!

Silver stood up from the ground, dusting his pants, which were surprisingly still on his body. I helped my self up. We turned to face each other, as soon as we made eye contact we jumped back into fighting positions.

"Now where were we Pyro?" he asked me.

"I think I have an idea Snowflake." I answered as my fist burst into flames. We were sparring now, play fighting, teasing and fooling with each other.

I'll never admit that I actually enjoy fighting with Silver, but I do. It's fun.

But somehow, the playfight got more intense, and we turned it into a brawl within the whole guild. We got Elfman, Henry, Cana, Freed, Bickslow, Gildarts, Jet, Droy, Alzak, Asuka, and a large percent of the rest of the guild. Simon tried to stop it, but a burnt fish landed in his cake from the mayhem, so he joined. And since Jane's cake was destroyed, she joined too.

Eventually, when I was thrown into a table, when I heard a familiar voice scream "WE'RE BACK!".

Papa and the other's returned!

And I have the perfect way to greet them. Most kids would go and hug their parents when they are united after a long time, right? This is how you can tell I'm not like most kids, or like the ones outside this guild by the least.

As quickly as possible, I grabbed a nearby chair and sprinted up to my father. Before Papa could react, I slammed the chair into his face screaming "FIGHT ME OLD MAN!"

"NASHI!" My mother screamed, shocked by my actions. I turned and smiled at her. "I'm just welcoming you guys back! I miss you!"

Mama looked at me, completely dumbfounded for a moment, and then she started laughing. I was about to hug her when I was tackled by my father.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy brat!" My father yelled as we started fighting. I was laughing the whole time, especially when he added "We missed you too weirdo."

As the guild continued to brawl, I heard Mama speaking to Mira in a safe corner of the guild.

"Things haven't really change that much over the years have they?" Mama asked the barmaid, from the tone of her voice I think she was sweat dropping, but I was too busy blocking Iceblock's attacks as well as tempting to crack open his thick skull with a table, so I could not turn to look.

"Well, that what make's Fairy Tail special!"

"What do you mean?"

"In this guild, we don't grow apart due to growing up. We only build stronger relationships as well as new ones!"

Mama was quiet for a moment before saying cheerful saying "I guess you're right Mira!"

"and let's not forget, the day Fairy Tail goes without a fight is a day nobody really wants to see now, ne?"

"Maybe your right… Or maybe not! Dodge!"

I smiled knowingly, Fairy Tail is home, we're all family. Nothing will change that. Never in a million years, no matter what may be thrown of us.

It does not take much to figure that out.

* * *

><p>I sat in the bed in my room, placing my pillow against the headboard of my bed so I can lean against it. I grabbed the book Mama gave me and place comfortably on my lap. I didn't get the chance to read at all today, even when I got home my parents were distracting me, inspecting the house of suspicious activity, stories about the job, and just bonding in general.<p>

Finally, it was time for bed, Papa said I could stay up for an hour, they were gonna watch a movie. I finally had some time to read. I flipped to the prologue and began to read the introduction to the story.

_The Fiore kingdom, a neutral country with a population of 17 million. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold like anything else, and is deeply integrated in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic., these people are referred to as wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds, and accept jobs that are brought to them. There are many guilds in this kingdom._

_And there's a certain guild, in a certain town…_

_A guild from which countless legends were once born, nay, one that will continue to create legends well into the future._

_It's name… Fairy Tail._

_These are some of the many adventure and legends I have had as a wizard in Fairy Tail._

I smiled at the intro, which seemed vaguely familiar somehow. I was about to turn the page when I heard the door crack open, I pretend to read as I eavesdropped on the conversation that was happening outside the door.

"Let's say goodnight to Nashi!"

"Natsu, maybe we should not bother her just yet. She's reading something."

"What?! Let me see!... Is she reading?..."

"Yeah, I gave her a copy for her birthday."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Let's go Luce."

"I thought we were gonna say goodnight?"

"Nah, we'll do it later, I think reading the book will be good for her, plus it will be hard to tear her away once she figures out what it's about."

"... Okay"

I smiled to myself as I listen to my parents footsteps fade as they got farther away. Once I could no longer hear it anymore, even using my special hearing abilities, I flipped to the next page.

_Everything started off with a fateful encounter at the port town of Hargeon I was there to buy the little doggy celestial key, which I had been looking for everywhere at the time._

_There was only one magic shop in the whole town!_

"_Hargeon is more of A fishing town then a magic town. This shop is for the traveling wizards," I remembered the store owner telling me._

_Anyway, I was storming through the town, pissed because of how low of a discount I had received [which should of been lower,] when I spotted a large crowd of fangirls, going crazy over 'The famous Salamander' which I heard could use a magic you could buy in the store. So, I made my way to the middle of the crowd where a blue haired creep was using a charm spell on the girls. I fell for the spell of course, I was wondering what got into me, I felt my heartbeat speed up. When he looked at me, my heart was throbbing in my chest._

"_Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart throbbing?" I wondered. "Could it be?... Am I?..."_

_My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone was calling "Igneel! Igneel!"_

_I turned and spotted a pinked hair boy elbowing his way to middle of the crowd. He looked excited until he laid eyes on 'Salamander', his face automatically turning into a expression of impression._

_As soon as I laid eyes on him, the spell broke._

_And that, is how I met Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

><p><strong>A Note From Buggy-chan<strong>

**...**

**3,271 words...**

**3,271 FREAKING WORDS.**

**EXCLUDING MY STUPID NOTES.**

**GUIS. IM DAI-ING. HALP. SO HAPPEH.**

**I hope this was worth the wait bitches, It would of been longer but I'm lazy, not to mention I got my laptop away... Sorreh~**

**Anyway, I am pretty glad I _finally_ got this done. I could move to the more exciting chapters. Not that this one was fun to. ;)**

**I noticed that I didn't add Ul to this chapter (The daughter not teacher...) She did originally, but I took it out because I didn't want to add any "moments." between certain mages that shall remain nameless because I did not want to really rush into the romantics just yet. I CAN'T START SHIPPING EVERYONE IN SIGHT JUST YET... NEXT CHAPPY MAYBE.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, RNR, or whatever. IDK.**

**SORREH FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING ISSUES. I TRIED TO EDIT THE BEST I COULD. #DONTHAVEANEDITORSODONTKILLMEPWEASE**

**DON'T OWN FT. WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT BAKA?  
><strong>

**BYE!**

**WAIT HOLD UP! SCRATCH THAT!**

**In the review I got this**

_uprisingdragon chapter 1 . Nov 2_

_I love 2nd gen fairy tail stories! You should have (if you ship people in them) the children of different guilds like saber tooth, blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale (including the other ones if you want) because I rarely see the kids of those characters. Anyways, I'm excited to read this! Good luck!_

**Now Miz/Mizter Uprisingdragon, first I would like to thank you for the idea, and I would like to say that I MIGHT have these children if I can make up a story that requires them, but for now, all I got is the main characters. BUUUUT I HAVE A GREAT IDEA.**

**If anyone out there ships people and have [minor] characters in mind, you are more then welcome to send me a comment telling me the name, description, appearance, etc, of your character. If you want to create more children for the ships already mentioned in the story you can for ALL pairing EXCEPT NALU. Why? You shall see later.**

**Anyway, if you send in a character, I'll do a poll on my profile and you guys can vote if you want them to be apart of the story!**

**You can also sent me ideas for stories if you like! **

**NOW I BIT YOU FAREWELL!**


	3. Training

**Sooooo... This is how Nashi started to learn. I kinda tried to make it a hurt/comfort theme buuuuut... Whatever**

**I'm pretty sure I failed.**

**This is in the Norm POV.**

**I don't know what to feel for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Years Ago.<em>

Nashi was upset. Not to mention really frustrated. She felt weak. They got robbed in town today, her and Ice-stripper. They were heading to the guild when they were surrounded. She could not depend on herself. Unable to use magic since all she has learned by far was hand-to-hand combat. But it wasn't enough. She had to have Frost face protect her using his stupid ice magic that his father taught him.

Nashi barely knew fire dragon slayer magic. He inherited the ability from her father and could only obtain the power when she was mad enough… Like now.

She was own, in the middle of the freezing cold snow, punching her frustrations out on a tree. She was trying to get stronger. Nashi ignored her body shivering from the cold, and her knuckles splitting from punching so hard. All she cared was that she was strong enough so she wasn't defenseless.

_Why can't I fight right? Why of all people did I have to depend on HIM?... WHY AM I SO WEAK?! _Nashi screamed as she punched the tree as hard as she can, her fist on fire. As soon as she punched the tree, she felt her energy fall. She felt so powerless as she noticed the tree not move even a inch. The bark was a bit worn from where she had been constantly punching, but the tree was fine. Nashi finally gave in, she crumbled to the ground crying into her knees.

She sobbed, feeling miserable. How was she suppose to be apart of Fairy Tail when she won't be able to handle a good job? All she wanted was to be strong… But she couldn't. Nashi cried a bit longer in the snow. Then, all of the sudden she felt strong arm wrap around her, surrounding her in warmth.

"It's okay baby, it okay." A familiar voice whispered, trying to comfort her.

Natsu Dragneel was now sitting in the snow, he pulled his 6 year old daughter into his arms and onto his lap, letting the small child cry into his shoulder.

"P-papa…" She sobbed, feeling even worse. She probably made him worry, disappearing without telling anyone.

"Shh…" Natsu hushed her daughter, "You don't need to say anything yet." He told her as he pulled her into a hug. Nashi cried even harder. He waited patiently as she cried her eyes out. Once she seemed to calm down, he pulled back from the hug, looking into her puffy brown eyes.

"You want to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whispered.

Nashi felt tears rolled down her cheek.

"Not yet?" he asked."

"N-no…" She whispered, her voice was quiet from all the yelling and crying. She still felt a large lump in her throat but tried to ignore it.

"So why are you upset?" Nashi looked down nervously.

"I'm w-w-weak…" She whispered. Natsu heard it fine but was taken aback by her answer.

"What?"

"I-I can't defend m-myself! Me and S-Silver were attacked, a-a-and I-I was unable to d-do _anything_!" She said a bit louder, but her voice felt like cracking "I was w-weak and h-" Natsu put his finger in her mouth. Nashi looked at him wide-eyed, shocked by his actions.

"You. Are not weak." He said, his eye blazed. Nashi tried to say something but he did not give her the chance.

"Nashi Layla Dragneel. Don't you dare ever think that."

"B-but."

"I'm serious!" Natsu exclaimed. His daughter looked at him wide eyes, Natsu noticed that the way he spoke may have frightened her. He sighed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, you're a Fairy Tail wizard. You have a family who loves and cares for you. And you know what? Love gives you courage and strength."

"But I can't fight… I can't use magic!"

"Magic eh?..."

Nashi looked us to see her father thinking, then his face brightened up.

"Papa?" Nashi asked, a bit concerned.

He father stood her up and flashed her a toothy grin, before giving her a sac that seemed to appear out of no where.

"I was going to give it to you for christmas, but it wouldn't hurt to give it early, ne?"

Nashi opened the bag, and reached in, pulling out a long black and white striped scarf.

"A muffler?"

"Yeah, it will help you keep warm while training."

Nashi took a moment to process what her father told her. "Training?"

"Yeah Nash, how else do you expect to learn Fire-Dragon Slayer mag-" Before he could finish his daugher glomped him.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUPAPA!" The little girl screamed, her father laughed into her pigtails.

After wrapping the scarf around her neck and pulling out the long pigtails that got tangled in the muffler her father asked "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Nashi squealed.

"You mom picked it out."

"She has good taste."

The two Dragneels laughed.

"Can we start training now? Nashi asked.

Natsu pulled on his muffler, "I don't know… You mother…"

"Pweaase?" Nashi asked giving her best puppy dog look.

_Damn that look_ Natsu thought. "Fiiiiiiiiiine."

"YAYYY!"

For the next hour and a half, Natsu and Nashi spent training in the art of Dragon slaying magic. And they have been training ever since that day.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY THIS CHAPTER IS NOT EVEN A FULL THOUSAND WORDS!<strong>

**I dont even.**

**sighz**

**This is why I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please rate and review if you feel up to it. Sorry for grammer. BYE**


	4. Nashi the Stripper?

**Yeah...**

**Um... Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to get this out for like ever. F?CKING DISTRACTIONS.**

**So yeah, this is a rated t story... Im not sure if it would count as "M" but I think that would be overdoing it. Nothing of the lemony, but theres a but of sexyness in it. I ONLY GO AS FAR AS TROLLSHIMINA WOULD GO.**

**Who, speaking of which is the one who own FT. I only own OCs.**

**This is straight up humor. I TRIED MY BEST.**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>NASHI THE STRIPPER<p>

Nashi was pretty much a tomboy. Sure she has worn 'girly' outfits, claiming she likes to look good while kicking ass (plus she had not much of a choice because they were her mother's hand me downs, and with that, why waste money on more clothes?). But other than that, she was not exactly the most _feminine _girl. She likes to pick fights, does not mind getting down and dirty, she likes to show her strength. not fawn over other's strength, not to mention the fact she could eat like she's… Well… Her father?

And let's not forget that Nashi isn't one who goes around trying to flirt and seduce others.

So how did she get into this situation?

Well _that _my friend, requires a bit of rewinding in order for you to actually comprehend what the hell is going on. AND REWINDING IS WHAT WE SHALL DO!

* * *

><p>It all started on a o-so-lovely Saturday morning, the bees were singing, the birds were buzzing- Wait what? I think I got that wrong...<p>

HOLDUP! I'm getting off topic!

_Anyway _during this fine Saturday morning, our strangely charming, pink-headed, chaotic, main protagonist Nashi Dragneel was at her favorite place in the world, The guild hall of Fairy Tail. There the young mage sat at the bar, her head to the bar counter, using her crossed arms as a cushion against the wooden surface, groaning of of severe boredom.

Guildmaster's wife, Mirajane, was giggling at the oh-so familiar position she's seen a certain blonde-haired companion of her's take on when she was in the same situation countless times before.

"What's up Nashi?" Mira asked as she thoroughly wiped a clean, shiny, mug. The older barmaid still looked beautiful, her features barely showing her true age. She was the same either way, barely changed from the woman she was when she first met Nashi's mother. The biggest difference was the fact she was a mother and married to Laxus Dreyar. But, Mira was still Mira. She was still sweet, still a barmaid, and still a matchmaker.

Same ol' Mirajane we all came to know and love, right?

"Oh nothing much Mira-san, other than the fact I'm _bored _out of my freakin mind maybe." Nashi explained, her statement muffled due to the face she did not bother to lift her head from the table.

"So why not go on a job with Silver? Don't you need money for Lucy's present? She _is _coming back today with your father y'know?" Mira suggested, hoping that her suggestion might give her newest OTP [NaVer] a little shove towards becoming cannon.

Nashi was quiet for a moment, processing what Mira said.

"I FORGOT!" Nashi screamed, before rushing to the request board. Mira sweat-dropped at the fact Nashi did not even noticed she suggested that Silver should accompany her. She sighed at her failed attempt, and went to serve Wakaba and Macao's beers.

Nashi now in front of the request board, her eyes frantically searching for a good job with a large enough price for her mom's present. She was interrupted when her fellow friend called her from across the guild.

"Na-chan!" Ul Fullbuster shouted out to her best friend, as she dragged her older twin brother Silver Fullbuster, with her across the guild and to Nashi.

"Are you going on a job?" Navy-blue haired snow woman asked.

"Yeah, you're free to come if that's what you want to know." Nashi muttered mindlessly as she continued her search for the perfect job.

"Okay, but Silver has to come."

Nashi froze, then automatically began to whine "Whyyyyyy?"

"Because, Ul and Na-chan are not allowed to go on a job alone together after what happened _last time_."

Nashi shuttered as she remembered her parent's fury [not to mention the guild master], when she told them that she and Ul managed to destroy a whole town, release a pack of rampaging moles, and knock out half of the royal army in one sitting. The two were a deadly, carefree, duo.

"Why can't we take Simon?"

"Simon is on a job with Henry."

Nashi sighed, "I don't wanna do a job with a popsicle!" She complained

Before Silver could start a fight, Ul clamped a hand over his mouth before siaing. "C'mon Na-chan! Ul has not been on a job in what has felt like _forever_!"

Nashi rolled her eyes before cracking a smile at her friend. She could not just take her off the job like that.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Happy whined as our "Heros" climbed up Mt. Hakobe. Nashi was in front of the group trying to catch the scent of the monster that was holding the jewel captive, which they were to retrieve.<p>

"We'll get there when we get there!" Nashi lashed as she climbed on ahead of the group, ignoring the light snow that melted as they landed on her skin.

"C'mon pyro, can't you do anything right?" Silver asked as he walked along with his sister, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well it would be easier if you were not stinking up the place frost-freak" Nashi stated with an eyeroll, stopping to scout the area.

"Wanna go flame-brain?" Silver, whose forehead was suddenly against Nashi's. Both were surrounded by Fiery and icy auras.

"Um, Na-chan, Silver-nii, is this really the time to fight" Ul asked sweat-dropping.

"Aye!"

"Wait." Nashi said suddenly, sniffing the air.

"Chickening out Slanty eyes?"

"Shut up Droopy face, I caught the scent."

And with that, our hopeless team hurried their way to the jewel, and the reward money.

* * *

><p>Not even ten minutes have passed and our team has already run into disaster.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STRIP FOR THE HORNY MONKEY?!" Nashi screamed-whispered, trying not to catch the attention of the nearby Vulcan, which the team hid from as the beast was drooling over an unconscious Ul.

"Because it will distract the monster!" Happy said with a eyeroll like it was obvious, which I guess you could say is true.

"Then why don't you make SILVER do it? _He's_ the professional!"

Silver tried to keep his shit together and not lash out at the pinked head idiot.

"We need a girl to distract the monster! Like it or not, you're the closest thing we got to that." Silver explained annoyed.

"Why you-" Happy help Nashi back. "Nashi we need you to do this for the job. And we need to save Ul." Happy said.

Nashi sighed, "fine." She said admitting defeat. She stood up, and walked from the the hidden rock in the back of the cave that kept them safe.

Nashi shuttered. "I'll just use some of the Magic Mira taught me to change clothes. I can do that? Right?" Nashi whispered to no one in particular. She took a deep breath.

"TRANSFORM!" Nashi yelled out.

Now, kids, this is when things get worse for poor old Nashi, originally, she was planning to wear something like a schoolgirl's outfit, but, being inexperienced as she is, she just managed to get her normal clothes off! Everything but her black lacy undergarments

Either way it definitely got the Vulcan's attention

"PRETTY LADY!" The monster cooded and her hopped arounded her, observing her curvy body.

Happy and Silver, who originally could not see nashi, took their chance and snuck away from the rock and to the jewel and Ul. Happy managed to grab Ul and Silver snatched the jewel. Suffering from a minor nosebleed from Nashi's attire.

"Ah!" Nashi cried out.

Silver and Happy turned to see that the vulcan grabbed her boobs.

Silver automatically had to hold his head back, to prevent even more blood coming out of his nose (Which, FYI, failed.)and Happy facepalmed at the scene, wondering what's with people and a woman's breast. He'd never understand humans.

Nashi blushed a deep red before screamed "YOU PERV!" And giving the Vulcan a roundhouse kick so hard, his head smashed into the cave ceiling and the rock walls began to crack.

They all ran out the mountain with the jewel and returned to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>"Wait." A fully-clothed Nashi instructed before entering the guild hall. The team stopped behind her.<p>

"Never. And I mean _never_, speak of what happened on this job."

Ul and Silver both promised the dragonslayer her word… But Happy may have had his fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

><p>"So what did you guys do on your job?" Nastu asked his daughter as the family walked back from the guild.<p>

Before Nashi could even think about saying _nothing_ Happy automatically said the one thing would piss everyone off.

"Nashi seduced a Vulcan!"

"EHHHHH?" Lucy almost fell into the river, shocked by the felines word's.

"DAMN CAT!" Nashi screamed.

"WHAT?" Natsu roared.

"And it groped her boobs!"

Nashi and Lucy went red and the tennager screamed "DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?"

Natsu was silent.

All three noticed and froze. Natsu looked _pissed._

"I…" Natsu started.

They cringed.

"I. AM GONNA KILL SOMEONE! HOW DARE ANYONE TOUCH MY BABY GIRL?!"

And Nastu went on a rampage.

It took a whole lot of rent money to pay the damage Magnolia received after Natsu went on a full on rampage in DRAGONFORCE. Most of the guilds men were in the infirmary, because he didnt even want guys to LOOK at his daughter for now on.

"Why me?" Nashi muttered as her mother screamed at Natsu for destroying a whole town.

"Ufufufufufufufu~" A mischievous Happy giggle nearby.

I'm pretty sure this is an appropriate time to call him "that damn cat."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm messed up, no need to tell me twice.<strong>

**RNR if you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING *HUGS***


	5. Habits

**Just a short little thing... I started writing a chapter but scrapped it because a different idea came to mind...**

**Humor/Family/a bit romance?**

* * *

><p><em>Habits<em>

Natsu and Lucy were talking at the guild when they heard from a shout from above.

"INCOMING!" a six year old Nashi Dragneel yelled as she fell down towards her parents.

"EEP!" Lucy screamed as her husband pushed her to the side so nashi could land safely in his arms.

Lucy and Natsu let out a sigh of relief. Then Lucy began to scold her child.

"Nashi Layla Heartfilia! What were you thinking?" Lucy asked her yelled at her daughter.

"That papa would catch me?"

"That's no-"

"Well Lucy, it is your fault…" Natsu interrupted his wife.

Lucy turned to the dragon slayer. "My fault! What do you mean-"

"She's got that habit from you." Natsu deadpanned.

"What habit?!"

"The habit of depending on me to catch you."

"... I don't have that habit!"

"Phantom lord, Infinity clock, The Grand Magic Games…" Natsu began to count off his fingers.

"Okay! I get it! But Nashi cant simply inherit-"

"You have a bad influence on her. That's why she's starting to develop the same weird habits you do."

"Bad influence?! You're the bad influence! And I don't have weird habits, you do!"

"You're the weird one."

It was by then, Nashi has grown bored of her parent's mindless arguing, so she jumped out of her father's arms and when to go fight that annoying Fullbuster kid. For her parents have forgotten that she was in trouble because they were too focused on each other.

"Bunch of weirdos…" Nashi said to herself as she walked away from the fighting couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I enjoyed this...<strong>

**RnR plz.**

**Don't own fairy tail...**

**I would say I wish I did, but the story would be a huge fail.**

**Thanks for halz1320 and The Unknown for the reviews! I really appreciated them!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
